The comfort of an absorbent article, such as an incontinence pad, during use is a primary factor in the design of the pad. A frequent problem with pads is that they bunch and twist during use, especially during periods of activity by the wearer. Variously shaped pads, increasingly thinner pads, and more flexible pads have been developed in order to improve the comfort during use.
In addition to providing a comfortable pad, it is especially important for the pad to fully contain all body exudates to prevent leakage and the soiling of clothes and the body. While shaped and thinner pads have increased user comfort, these pads frequently have less leakage protection when compared to thicker and wider pads. The reason for this is there simply is less material present in the crotch region to prevent leaks. As the pad becomes thinner and/or narrower there is more chance for leakage especially if the pad moves, bunches, or twists while in use. The chance for leakage is especially pronounced in incontinent pads resulting from urine""s lower viscosity and the larger amount present for containment as compared to menses in a sanitary napkin.
To address leakage, some pads are designed with upstanding side shields adjacent the absorbent structure to prevent lateral leakage. However, the shields are frequently not effective to prevent all lateral leakage. The ineffectiveness results from shields that fail to stand up as intended after folding and packaging, shields that are too short to be effective, or shields that fail to eliminate all possible channels or pathways for leakage.
Therefore what is needed is an absorbent article that is comfortable to wear, prevents bunching and twisting during use, and is effective against side leakage especially for urine.
It has now been found that an improved pad that is comfortable to wear results when the central portion of the absorbent layer has a width about 65 millimeters or less and a length about 50 millimeters or greater, and the pad has a fit factor less than about 7.0. The fit factor is the ratio of the minimum crotch width to the effective shield height. The fit factor takes into account user comfort by the minimum crotch width variable and side leakage protection by the effective shield height variable. As the ratio becomes larger, the pad will be less comfortable having a wider width at the narrowest point of the crotch and more prone to leakage from a smaller effective shield height. As the ratio gets smaller the pad becomes more comfortable to wear, has reduced bunching and twisting, and has enhanced leakage protection.
In one aspect, the invention resides in an absorbent article having a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, a first side, and a second side including: a topsheet; a bottomsheet; an absorbent structure positioned between the topsheet and the bottomsheet, the absorbent structure having a central portion defined by a width about 65 millimeters or less, and a length about 50 millimeters or greater; a pair of side shields formed on opposite sides of the absorbent structure by a first elastic member adjacent the first side and a second elastic member adjacent the second side, the first and second elastic members contracting at least a portion of the first and second sides, each of the side shields having an upstanding end and a terminal end adjacent the absorbent structure, the side shield having an effective height defined as the maximum vertical distance from the terminal end to the upstanding end; and the absorbent article having a minimum crotch width defined as the minimum transverse dimension between the terminal ends, the absorbent article having a fit factor defined as the minimum crotch width divided by the effective height, and the fit factor is less than about 7.0.
In another aspect, the invention resides in an absorbent article having a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, a first side and a second side including: a topsheet; a bottomsheet; an absorbent structure positioned between the topsheet and the bottomsheet, the absorbent structure generally hour glass in shape having a first lobe, a central portion, and a second lobe, the central portion defined by a width about 65 millimeters or less, and a length greater about 50 millimeters or greater; a pair of side shields formed on opposite sides of the absorbent structure by a first elastic member adjacent the first side and a second elastic member adjacent the second side, the first and second elastic members contracting at least a portion of the first and second sides, each of the side shields having an upstanding end and a terminal end adjacent the absorbent structure, the side shield having an effective height defined as the maximum vertical distance from the terminal end to the upstanding end; and the absorbent article having a crotch width defined as the minimum transverse dimension between the terminal ends, the absorbent article having a fit factor defined as the crotch width divided by the effective height, and the fit factor is less than about 7.0.
In an additional aspect, the invention resides in an absorbent article having a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, a first side, and a second side including: a topsheet; a bottom sheet; an absorbent structure having a first layer and a second layer positioned between the topsheet and the bottomsheet, the first layer adjacent the bottomsheet and generally hour glass in shape having a first lobe, a central portion, a second lobe, and a periphery, the central portion defined by a width about 65 millimeters or less, and a length about 50 millimeters or greater; the second layer adjacent the first layer and having a perimeter; the periphery of the first layer extending past the perimeter of the second layer; a transfer layer adjacent the second layer; a pair of side shields formed on opposite sides of the absorbent structure by a first elastic member adjacent the first side and a second elastic member adjacent the second side, the first and second elastic members contracting at least a portion of the first and second sides, each of the side shields having an upstanding end and a terminal end adjacent the absorbent structure, the side shield having an effective height defined as the maximum vertical distance from the terminal end to the upstanding end; and the absorbent article having a crotch width defined as the minimum transverse dimension between the terminal ends, the absorbent article having a fit factor defined as the crotch width divided by the effective height, and the fit factor is less than about 7.0.